


Frailty

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, M/M, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Frailty

Aziraphale worried about gluttony. It was a sin, of course, for humans. Crowley shook his head, reminding him that they _weren't_ humans, so these things didn't apply to them. He wished he could believe the demon, but it was the same thing he said whenever Aziraphale got the urge to celebrate a religious holiday, and he was pretty sure Crowley just said whatever made life easier. Still, on this occasion he'd happily accept Crowley's advice.

He leaned across the table and got a good forkful of Crowley's dessert, ignoring the exasperated hiss.

"Theft," Crowley said sourly, "is also a sin."


End file.
